


Green Lime

by tadojoon (namtae)



Series: JohnYong Paraparadise [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Government Conspiracy, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other, Paranoia, Suspense, Tentacles, johnny is a crazy person here but he'll get better i hope so, tagging will change continously, tin foil hat kinda, why he uses a colander idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namtae/pseuds/tadojoon
Summary: He was a simple man, using a colander made of metal on his head as a hat, with big dark circles under his dull eyes.





	1. Begin

He was a simple man, with a simple life. Boring, but still filled with insecurity, fear and anxiety. 

He was a simple man, using a colander made of metal on his head as a hat, with big dark circles under his dull eyes. 

He was a simple man that lived of deals made out with internet, refusing to go out of his home, his sanctuary. The government was watching him, that’s why he had a fake name on his own home banking account. Camel. For everyone he was Camel, but his name was actually John. Johnny for the friends he had on high school, before he became paranoid and a crazy person. That’s what he thought tho, he didn’t remember how did he became like this. 

John had pizza, chicken, sometimes with salad, sometimes he had nothing to eat. The places he use for food always the same until they close or go on vacations, opting for somewhere new, near his bunker. 

Coke and cigarettes essential fountain of vital strength, only using his phone to call to the nearest 24-hour store, the adolescents from all the work shifts knowing him as the weird but harmless old man. Never being creepy at them, always kind, telling them that he already deposited the money on the account of the store, having the data from the owner, since he had a panic attack when an officer entered at the store while he was buying that month’s supplies, three years ago. 

Now they were ‘good friends’ and the owner knew John would never let him hanging with the payment. 

He always did the same routine. 

Wake up, wash himself in five minutes because he was terrified of not having his metal hat to block the government’s brain spying satellites. Order and pay food, eat, work on the computer and then disconnect internet, turn of the lights and have dinner with the rest of the food from the morning/afternoon. Then sleep, wake up with nightmares clouding his thoughts, at midnight, with loud screaming passing through his dry lips, using again the colander for protection, and keep himself awake until his mind dozes off. Repeat. 

It was a horrible routine but he couldn’t face the idea of get out of his house to be there with brainwashed “human” beings. He didn’t remember when did his life become this hell hole, using the government erasing that memory as an excuse to not think about it, at all. 

One night in particular, one of those nights were John could sleep a bit more than until midnight, he grumbled, opening his eyes.  _Barks_  could be heard outside, on his yard. He didn’t have a dog. His neighbors  _neither_. Then,  _chirps_ … birds awake at this hour?. Okay, he was fully awake now. 

It was getting weird and weirder. A cat’s  _purr_ , little  _squeaks_  from mice? Or rats? He couldn’t care less, putting on his colander and grabbing a bat he had close to the bed, just in case. 

Just in case the police came to capture and fucking kill him. At least he would fight. He only panicked when he heard human steps, the shoes tapping on the cement tiles he has at the entrance from the back door. 

John stepped out of his bed, panting heavily, not knowing how to calm down, panic rising like a body floating in a lake. At least the steps he made were less noisy, bare feet and slow movements, but his breathing was still wrong, 90 percent sure that he was going to get caught. He gripped the bat harshly, almost hurting his hand with the splinters and passed thru the living room, until he reached the little corridor that connected the living room with the kitchen. 

Inside the kitchen he walked more slowly than ever, stopping his tracks in front of the backyard door. John stopped breathing, focused on grab the knob of the door. He was glad that that door in particular could be only open with its key, or from the inside, it was anti robbery. He opened the door mightily, screaming at everyone, everything, the someone or something that interrupted one of his best nights of sleep. 

But there was nothing. Only his kind of dried grass and big ass trees that he didn’t bother to maintain. John laughed like a maniac, grabbing his head strongly. _There was nothing_ _to be afraid_ , he thought.  _Lies_  he replied to himself, going to grab something to drink from the refrigerator. 

He didn’t reach the refrigerator. Engulfed by darkness, John only felt something  _sticky_  squeezing his whole body. He tried to scream, but there was a hand on his mouth. A human one at least. But he was sure that fucking thing wasn't human at all, because all that stickiness was almost 

No. He couldn’t end like this, he couldn’t even see what the fuck was that. He had one arm free. The one holding the bat. He hold it tight and aimed at himself, hearing a scream that it was not human, a loud screech that almost leaves him deaf. Almost. He aimed again and felt the pressure cease. He bit the hand, with accumulated fury because of the situation, and he fell forward. He didn’t think it twice, his legs moving to his bedroom, going down, to the floor, getting under his bed. He grabbed his cellphone and turned it on, grimacing at the screech getting louder and closer. He sobbed when he realized. 

Who was going to call? His parents no longer here, his friends from school thought he needed a psychologist. Or in an asylum. 

**Police. Government.**

He refused to admit it, and probably they’ll think that John is fucking crazy, but he dialed the number and waited. He told them with a rushes, hush voice, afraid that the thing could hear him. He asked for help. They hung up. He turned off the phone and secured it inside his pocket,  _the_ _thing_  getting inside his bedroom. 

He felt a  _slick, big and soft_   ** _tentacle_**  grabbing him by his ankle, and then it was all darkness, a needle passing through his neck, the world under his feet spinning, sinking. A pair of hands grabbed John’s face, and he stared at two,  _big and black_ eyes. The creature was humanoid but its eyes were too big for his face, like an anime character. That’s the only thing he could look at, his mind slipping away, eyesight blurring. 

The government wasn’t behind this, he thought while he was still conscious. They were beings from another universe. 

**Extraterrestrials**.


	2. Coke

**_< this is crazy> _ **

**_  
_ _< kkkkkk what is this? A joke> _ **

**_  
_ _< no it’s not, there ppl missing > _ **

**_  
_ _< it’s nuts there’s ppl missing from everywhere  > _ **

**_  
_ _< it’s a big band of criminals probably, they use humans as merchandise. > _ **

**_  
_ _< m8 u dont understand its governments fault theyre selling humans to big companies so they cn be slaves >_ **

 

_ “ **Nonsense, the government doesn’t need to sell humans to have more profit”**. John replied to that poorly written reply inside the reddit thread about the strange cases of kidnapping all over the world, not just inside Korea, it wasn’t isolated. The kidnappings were dem, up to 10 persons disappear with intervals of two or three days, depending on how far away was last time’s disappearance.     
From Antarctica to Venezuela, then the United States of America, to England, Somalia and then Japan. He knew it was the Mafias around the world… who had an alliance with their respective governments, that was the only explanation John could get, while he gulped from his 2,25lt of Cola from the actual bottle.  _

 

Or that’s what John thought back then, a few days ago.     
  
  
Aliens.  

  
John woke up screaming… or tried, it was like a silent scream. John wanted to hold his head as always, to grab his colander as always, to put it on the top of his head.   
  
But he couldn’t move. The young man opened his eyes suddenly, looking around, thrashing violently. He couldn’t move, the tentacles like big branches, made of  _ violet flesh _ , with  _ leaves _ moving because of a little breeze it was running on that room, were holding John down. What was that room? Why was John inside there?    
  
Flashbacks slapped his thoughts, making him remember what happened hours ago. He bit back a sob, not knowing how to get out of that. He wanted to be again in his home, drinking cola and eating improperly, unhealthy shit that didn’t help to his well being at all. Reading thru reddit or tumblr, about weird conspiracy theories that never get somewhere, his own theories being more viable and possible… at least inside his own mind. Heck, he even wanted the monthly desperate call from his mother, wanting at least just a glimpse of her son… the man not giving her the chance. He was a bad son. She tried, his father never did, calling him bonkers.     
  
John panicked, remembering the “tentacles”, to abbreviate. They felt a little bit tight, the things probably knew he was now fully awake. He stared at the front, with his long, dark brown locks of hair hiding his eyes, now realizing that his hair was on the way (and he couldn’t brush it away).

 

The view was beautiful still with the hair bothering his vision. Anyway, it was unrealistic and terror inducing, his eyes filled with tears as the Earth was slowly getting smaller, the Moon as a precious and big white cheese ball, already turning around the globe. He couldn’t tell if already passed a day or not, but he knew that he wouldn’t come back to Earth anytime soon.    
  
  
He was losing hope. One of the tentacles getting close to his face. John stared at the side. Young children. Grown up elders, two pregnant woman. On the other side there was more young men just like him, but… something on him clicked. He wanted to help the child. The women. The kids that were going to born in a new planet maybe as pets, or even being used for experiments. 

 

He never felt that he should help other human beings, at least not his hypocrite family members (except his mother), and his ex classmates too, the guys making his high school feel like hell.     
  
The tentacle entered his mouth, already getting bigger, and he bit on it, harshly. A scream filled the entire place, the whole plant getting wild, letting all the humans go, but not John. The thing squeezed his thin and a little fragile body, and he groaned, spitting the piece of tentacle, dripping purple from his mouth. He never spitted food, even if it was bad, but that wasn’t food, wasn’t it?.    
  
He felt that one of his hands was getting free. Lucky him, he never let go of the bat. He swung the bat at himself. Even if he was going to get hurt on the process, he didn’t care at all. One hit. More screaming. The tentacles on his legs getting weak. Two hits. A pained screech. The tentacles let his other arm go. A siren started, one of the tentacles pushing the alarm button.

 

He breathed and with all his might, from the top of his lungs, he screamed. “Get out of here, run! The guys over there, fucking help!!“  

  
  
The youngest kids cried loudly and grabbed the older ones, pulling them out of the room. They were four. John hoped they could escape.  

  
The two women were trapped again, but three of the youngest men from there tried ripping the tentacles, screaming swearing at the thing.  

  
Last but not least, the two eldest already went to hide inside that room, maybe having less expectations of getting out of there alive. John at least tried to help. He knew when it comes to adults… he couldn’t trust in them, they were alone, he needed to save the kids.    
  
  
  
He pulled his legs out of the tentacles and ran to the door, using the adrenaline that was pushing his limits, pumping his sanity out of his mind. He was inside a fucking spaceship in the middle of the milky way, how the hell was he going to get out of there?. John didn't thought about that, letting his instincts lead him.

 

He ran across a big hall, floor and walls painted with an immaculate white, with a big window  reaching from the door he used to the door he wanted to reach, showing him how the Earth was only a small dot in the space, creeping out of his sight more and more. He cursed in English and sprinted more, his lungs and legs burning. Something grabbed him by his left arm when he entered the next hallway and he looked at the side, almost giving the thing that grabbed him a good swing. It was one of the kids, the thing he was looking for. He had to bring them to Earth too…

 

The kid started to speak, but in a language he couldn't understand. Chinese. Oh, that's fucking great, John thought. He didn't have a problem with foreigners, he was a foreign. But for fucks sake, he didn't knew anything in Chinese. The only thing he knew was nihao, and that's all.

 

A voice from an obviously, older boy came from behind the younger one. “Sorry, he doesn't know Korean… He just came from China two days ago--... But that's not important, come here!” 

 

John groaned and grabbed the tiny Chinese boy, holding him up between his arms, trying to keep the one which holded his bat more flexible than the one supporting the kid. While the boy squeaked in his ears, he hid where the other boy was in… A weird kind of a wardrobe. 

 

They greeted each other and Renjun, the older chinese boy, told him that the youngest was Chenle. When his name was said out loud, Chenle smiled brightly, understanding that John didn't understand him at all.

  
  


So, where were the other two children? He wanted to ask the little Chinese ones, but a rustle made all his instincts go off, shutting his mouth and paying attention to their environment, hugging the boys closer, shushing Renjun when he tried to protest, staring at the little gap between the two doors of the wardrobe.

  
  
  


The only thing he could see, was… Pink hair. And purple clothing. He looked human for him, but since the gap was too thin, he couldn't tell.

  
  
  


John almost lost his mind when their eyes clashed, brown against light, lime green. He holded the boys tightly, waiting for the worst scenery.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! so this is the first chapter and my first long ff of NCT? idk? does geranium count as more than one chapter thingy? idk.... I hope this is of your liking, i put so much effort on this TT... and still, it's really short....


End file.
